FADED
by JisunKim
Summary: " maukah kau menikah denganku, dan menjadi pendamping ku seumur hidup, Kim Taehyung?"/ " Hyung... aku ingin bertemu"/ " Kau jahat hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau tak pernah datang"/ " Apa maksudmu, hyung? kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung. Dan kau juga mencintaiku lalu kenapa kau malah menyuruhku menikah dengan orang lain, hyung!"/ BL, Yaoi/ Vhope sligh Vkook,kookv


**Title: FADED**

 **Cast** : Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin and other cast

 **Pairing** :Vhope, Vkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning!:** judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, dapat membuat pusing yang berkesinambungan, udah gua gak bisa berkata-kata lagi pokoknya kalau terjadi apa-apa gua gak tanggung jawab -_-

 **Faded**

" maukah kau menikah denganku, dan menjadi pendamping ku seumur hidup, Kim Taehyung?" ucap seorang namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berlutut di hadapan seorang namja mungil yang amat manis sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan sebuah cincin yang begitu indah. Kilasan peristiwa ini terus saja terngiang didalam fikiran namja mungil yang di panggil Taehyung ini, ya peristiwa lamaran dadakan yang dilakukan sang namja tampan untuknya tepat saat makan malam tadi sukses membuat seorang Kim Taehyung tidak bisa tidur hingga malam ini, walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari mata Taehyung tetap tak bisa terpejam.

Kilasan peristiwa lamaran itu seakan terus menghantuinya sehingga Taehyung tak dapat memejamkan matanya, padahal ia sudah begitu mengantuk. Bukan... bukan karena Taehyung tidak menyukai namja itu, hanya saja baginya itu terlalu mendadak dan dia terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, jantungnya benar-benar belum siap dengan lamaran dadakan ini. Taehyung mengabil hp yang berada diatas nangkas samping kasurnya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.

" Hyung... aku ingin bertemu"

"..."

" Aku akan kesana sekarang" ucap Taehyung mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan langsung menyambar jaket serta kunci mobilnya.

Taehyung mengendarai mobilnya dengan cukup cepat, beruntung kondisi jalanan sangat sepi mengingat ini masih dini hari. Ia terus menelusuri jalanan hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di dekat sebuah dermaga tua yang sudah tak terpakai lagi namun masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil menuju ke ujung pinggir dermaga. Disana sudah ada seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya, ya tepat dipingiran dermaga ujung sana sudah ada seorang namja yang duduk menghadap ke arah lautan luas sambil mengerak-gerakkan kakinya yang jatuh menjuntai kebawah dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajah tampannya, matanya yang terpejam meninkmati belaian lembut dari angin laut yang menerpanya menambah kadar ketampanan dari namja tersebut. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung sambil tersenyum hangat.

"oh, kau sudah sampai. Kemarilah Tae-tae" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum tipis dan langsung duduk dimana namja itu menyuruhnya. Namja tampan tadi kembali memandang lautan luas dan langit yang masih kelam setelah Taehyung duduk disampingnya. Mereka bersama memandangi lautan luas dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah sang namja tampan di samping Taehyung, senyuman sehangat mentari yang selalu dapat menghangatkan hati dan selalu dikagumi oleh seorang namja mungil bernama Kim Taehyung.

Hening... hanya keheningan yang melingkupi di sekitar mereka berdua hingga akhirnya suara serak Taehyung memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hyung"

panggil Taehyung pada namja disampingnya, namun namja di sampingnya hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman semata tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih menghadap lautan.

"Hobi hyung.."

panggil Taehyung lagi, tapi tetap hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh namja tampan disampingnya.

"JUNG HOSEOK!"

panggil Taehyung untuk ketiga kalinya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, dan tanpa sadar tanggannya telah mencekam kedua bahu namja yang dipanggil Jung Hoseok itu hingga kini tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu.

Mata Hoseok membulat saat melihat cairan bening yang ingin jatuh dari mata seorang Kim Taehyung. Tanggannya bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung, kedua ibu jarinya Hoseok gunakan untuk menghapus aliran sungai kecil dipipi Taehyung. Tatapan mata Hoseok berubah menjadi sendu dan dengan lembut mengusap kedua pipi Taehyung.

" ada apa hm...? kenapa kau seperti ini Tae? " tanya Hoseok lembut sambil terus megusap pipi dan menatap mata Taehyung.

" kau yang kenapa hyung. Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"

" kenapa kau tak mau menemuiku? Kenapa? Kenapa hyung?"

" apa kau tak tau aku sangat merindukanmu, hingga rasanya aku bisa gila karena merindukanmu, hyung."

Racau Taehyung bercampur dengan isakan dan juga air matanya, serta tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul dadanya sendiri mengisyaratkan betapa terlukanya hati seorang Kim Taehyung . Hati Hoseok sungguh sangat.. sangat terpukul melihat kondisi kekasih tercintanya seperti sekarang ini, tanpa aba-aba Hoseok langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Taehyung kedalam pelukannya.

" maafkan aku Tae... maaf "

Hanya kata-kata maaf itu yang terus keluar dari celah bibir Hoseok, ia mendekap tubuh Taehyung lebih erat dan entah sejak kapan aliran sungai kecil dari mata Hoseok pun mengalir dengan derasnya hingga membasahi punggung Taehyung yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

" Kau jahat hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kau tak pernah datang" isak Taehyung sambil memukul punggung Hoseok yang sedang memeluknya.

" Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Tae. Maafkan aku." Isak pilu Hoseok dengan segala penyesalannya.

" Aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap Taehyung yang kini berhenti memukuli punggung Hoseok dan balas memeluk Hoseok sambil terus terisak di dada bidang Hoseok.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Tae, sangat ! aku sangat.. sangat mencintaimu Kim Taehyung" dengan suara isakan tertahanya.

Cukup lama waktu berlalu dengan mereka yang hanya diam saling memeluk satu sama lain, melepaskan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam diantara keduanya. Tangisan Taehyung pun sudah berhenti dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, walaupun terkadang masih terdengar sesekali sekegugan Taehyung sisa dari acara menangisnya tadi.

Tangan lebar Hoseok tak hentinya mengusap surai kecoklatan milik Taehyung hingga punggungnya, membuat Taehyung semakin nyaman berada di dekapan Hoseok dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hoseok. Mereka hanya terdiam sambil berpelukan memandangi lautan luas dan langit yang mulai mengeluarkan warna keemasan yang menandakan pagi akan segera menjelang. Tangan Taehyung yang melingkari pinggang Hoseok semakin mengerat, seolah Taehyung ingin memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan takkan melepaskan dan membiarkan Hoseok pergi darinya lagi.

" Taehyung-ah" panggil Hoseok lembut.

" Ne?"

" kau akan menerimanya kan?" tanya Hoseok lagi

" menerima apa hyung?" tanya Taehyung bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Taehyung mencoba memandang wajah Hoseok, namun hanya senyum samar Hoseok yang dapat Taehyung lihat.

" Lamaran itu... kau akan menerimanya kan?" ucap Hoseok sambil memandang kearah Taehyung yang bersandar di dadanya.

Mata Taehyung membulat dan reflek merengangkan pelukannya dan langsung menatap kedalam mata Hoseok.

" Tentu hyung.. tentu aku akan menerima lamaran mu dengan senang hati, hyung"

ucap Taehyung antusias dengan senyum kotaknya yang lebar. Namun senyumannya luntur seketika melihat Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, kening Taehyung hanya berkerut binggung melihat reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya.

" bukan lamaran ku, Tae. Tapi lamaran namja itu, Jungkook."

Ucap Hoseok seolah mengerti kebinggungan yang sedang dirasakan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya melototkan kedua matanya ia merasa seolah-olah jiwanya baru saja dicabut setengahnya dari dirinya.

" Aku harap kau akan menerima lamarannya, Tae. Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu dan dia tidak akan menyakitimu, dan akan selalu ada untukmu, Tae." Ucap Hoseok meyakinkan Taehyung dengan tatapan sendunya.

Sebelah tangan Hoseok letakkan dibahu Taehyung sedangkan sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagu Taehyung agar menatap matanya. Tapi kedua tangan Hoseok di tepis secara kasar oleh Taehyung.

" APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG? KAU TAU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, HYUNG. DAN KAU JUGA MENCINTAIKU LALU KENAPA KAU MALAH MENYURUHKU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN, HYUNG!" teriak Taehyung, tidak terima dengan permintaan Hoseok. Tapi Hoseok tetap tersenyum dan kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung agar menatapnya.

" gumanhae Taehyung-ah... berhentilah... berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Ku mohon, apa kau tak tau dengan kau yang seperti ini... kau... kau menyatiku sayang." Ucap Hoseok lemah dan terputus-putus. Bibirnya mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun matanya tak akan pernah bisa membohongi Taehyung, bahwa ia juga terluka.. ya Hoseok terluka sangat...sangat terluka dan tak ada yang dapat mengetahui sedalam apa luka tak berdarah yang dialami Hoseok saat ini.

" Ta-tapi hyung..." Protes Taehyung terpotong, Hoseok memeluk erat dirinya dan tak membiarkannya bersuara.

" Berjanjilah kau akan menerimanya dan hidup bahagia, Tae. BERJANJILAH !. ini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, Tae. Dan cukup...cu-kup ,Tae. A-ku... aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa karena ku lebih lama lagi, Tae. Ak-aku tidak bisa lagi." Tangis Hoseok kembali pecah

"Hobi hyung.." gumam Taehyung menahan tangisnya

" AKU MOHON, TAE. AKU MOHON HIDUPLAH BAHAGIA ! bersama Jungkook. Aku mohon, Tae. Ak-aku... tolong... biarkan aku lepas, Tae. aku juga ingin bahagia, Kumohon " Tangis pilu Hoseok sambil terus memeluk Taehyung semakin erat.

" Ba-baiklah, hyung." Ucap Taehyung lirih dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari mata indahnya. 'hanya demi kau hyung. hanya demi kau, my sunshine' gumam Taehyung didalam hatinya.

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Taehyung dengan carian bening yang terus turun dari kedua matanya. Hoseok menganguk-angukan kepalnya mencoba tersenyum sebahagia mungkin yang sayangnya hanya membuat hatinya maupun hati Taehyung semakin terluka.

"Berjanjilah, Tae!" ucap Hoseok mengacungkan kelingkingnya, dengan ragu Taehyung pun mengeluarkan kelingkingnya dan mengikat janji dengan Hoseok.

"Ak-aku..aku berjanji, hyung." Ucap Taehyung sambil menangis dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Kedua tangan hoseok kembali bergerak menangkup wajah Taehyung agar menatap wajahnya. Mata Hoseok yang selalu terlihat indah dan berbinar kini telah berubah redup dan sayu.

"Gomawo, Tae." Gumam Hoseok, tangan yang menangkup wajah Taehyung perlahan turun kearah tangan kanan Taehyung dan mengengamnya jari-jari lentik Taehyung erat. Dan dengan secepat kilat Hoseok mengambil cincin yang berada di jari manis kanan Taehyung dan membuangnya jauh kelaut. Taehyung tersentak dengan kejadian tiba-tiba tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hyung! Itu cincin dari mu, KENAPA KAU BUANG !"

"hanya memastikan bahwa jarimu akan bisa di isi oleh cincin baru, Tae."

"HYUNG !"

" Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Tae. Jangan lupakan itu... teruslah memandang kedepan dan jangan menoleh lagi kebelakang, Tae" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tangan Hoseok kembali menangkup wajah Taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung, menyelami indah mata Taehyung dan mengecup hangat kening Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat Hoseok mengecup keningnya, air matanya terus mengalir walau matanya terpejam. Samar dapat Taehyung dengar kata-kata Hoseok yang selalu di rindukannya, mengalun indah tepat di telingga nya.

"Saranghae My Tae-tae."

Setelahnya hening... benar-benar hening, namun mata Taehyung tetap terpejam enggan untuk terbuka. Sampai Taehyung merasa ada cahaya yang mulai menerpa wajahnya, ia pun membuka matanya memandang indahnya cahaya kememasan sang mentari yang menyambut pagi. Taehyung menatap sendu kesampingnya yang kosong dan tersenyum miris.

"Nado Saranghae My Sunshine" lirihnya

lalu kembali menatap mentari yang mulai naik menerangi langit yang tadinya kelam.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda ding hehehe... monggo dilanjutin * kabur sebelum di gampar :v

" Hyung... benar ternyata kau disini" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Taehyung.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang namja tampan yang melamarnya kemarin sedang berlari kearahnya. Ya namja itu adalah Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook sudah hafal betul tempat-tempat apa saja yang sering didatangi Taehyung, hingga akhirnya ia dapat menemukan Taehyung di dermaga tua yang Taehyung sebut demaga kenangan ini sekarang.

" Hyung.. jika kau tak mau menikah dengan ku tak apa-apa, tapi kumohon jangan menghindariku dan membuat ku khawatir seperti ini."

"Aku sangat khawatir,hyung. kau tak mau menjawab telponku, tak membalas pesan ku dan saat aku ke apartement mu kau tak ada, bahkan orang tuamupun khawatir. A-aku khawatir, Hyung. tak apa jika kau menolak ku.. tapi ku mohon jagan lakukan hal seperti ini.. aku mohon.. Ak- aku tak apa-ap..."

"aku mau Kook" ucap Taehyung suskes menghentikan racauan Jungkook yang sudah seperti rapper.

"APA? Kau bilang apa Hyung?" tanya Jungkook memastikan pendengarannya

"aku bilang aku mau Kook, aku mau menikah denganmu" ucap Taehyung sedikit malas

"JINJJA?" Jungkook berteriak kesenangan dan ingin langsung memeluk Taehyung, namun gerakannya langsung di hentikan Taehyung.

"Berhenti Kook, aku tak mau mandi air laut sepagi ini"

Jungkook hanya nyengir sambil mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, membenarkan perkataan Taehyung tentang posisinya yang masih berada di pingiran dermaga. Jungkook menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taehyung berdiri. Setelah aman Jungkook tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan Taehyung dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang ingin ia berikan kepada Taehyung kemarin.

"Jadi Kim Taehyung... maukah kau menganti marga mu menjadi Jeon Taehyung? " ucap Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya mengganguk malu, dan setelahnya Jungkook langsung memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis kanan Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk Taehyung sambil mengumamkan ' terima kasih telah menerimaku, saranghae' yang di balas anggukan oleh Taehyung di bahunya. Jungkook sangat senang, namun ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Jungkook saat memeluk Taehyung. di atas sana tepat diatas benda seperti tangga namun di atasnya seperti ada lantai yg dapat menampung beberapa orang yang berada di ujung dermaga, Jungkook seperti melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja putih kebiru-biruan dan rambut orangenya sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya kemudian berbalik dan menghilang.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng ringan mengangap itu hanya halusinasinya karena kurang tidur saat mencari Taehyung. Sedang Taehyung ia bergumam dalam hatinya

' aku sudah menepati satu janjiku untuk menerimanya,hyung. aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku yang lainnya padamu. Aku harap kau juga akan bahagia... My sunshine'

THE END

Gak tau kenapa malah jadi untuk nulis gaje kayak gini.. T^T

Terima kasih sebelumnya kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca tulisan abal-abal saya ini ^^

Maaf kalo seandainya feelnya kurang dapat, bahasanya terlalu acak-acakan serta berbelit-belit dan penyakit typo saya yang gak bisa hilang-hilang . jujur cerita ini datang di saat saya melihat video di salah satu akun ig vhope shipper yang bikin mewek dan lagunya itu loh...bagi saya menusuk sekali apalagi editan videonya T^T. * lah malah jadi curcol –"

Okelah sekian dulu cuap-cuap saya, mohon kiranya readers semua sudi memberikan reviw yang dapat membangun dan menjadi semangat saya untuk kedepannya.

*bow 90° ^^

 **Epilog**

Tiga tahun yang lalu, di saat seorang namja mungil baru saaja menyelesaikan pendidikan sarjananya dengan begitu bahagia terlihat dari senyuman kotaknya yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit.

" Taehyung-ah..." teriak seorang namja tampan dengan rambut orangenya menghampiri namja mungil yang dipanggilnya tadi.

Taehyung yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah suara dan berhambur memeluk namja yang memanggilnya.

"Hobi hyung kau datang" teriak Taehyung kegirangan sambil memeluk erat leher Hobi a.k.a Hoseok sang kekasih tercintanya.

" Uhuk..uh-huk.. T-tae, jang-gan terlalu ke-tat, uhuk.. ak-ku bisa mat-i " ucap Hoseok terbatuk-batuk karena kekasih alien tercintanya sepertinya lupa kalo Hoseok hanya manusia biasa yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap hidup.

"ah... mi-mian, hyung." ucap Taehyung merasa bersalah dan khawatir kepada Hoseok

" Aigoo... sepertinya kau sangat senang aku datang ya, sampai mau membunuhku dengan pelukanmu?" goda Hoseok

"padahalkan belum sampai seminggu aku pergi untuk urusan bisnis, Tae. Bagaimana jadinya kalo aku pergi untuk sebulan, setahun atau malah pergi selamanya ya, Tae? Kkkkk..." lanjut Hoseok masih asik mengoda Taehyung sambil tertawa.

Sedang Taehyung yang di goda hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Hoseok gemas dan melepaskan topi Toga yang dipakai Taehyung untuk mengacak surai coklatnya. Taehyung yang merona dengan perlakuan Hoseok mencoba melarikan diri dengan menendang kaki Hoseok dan merampas kembali topinya.

" Terserah, mati saja sana. week " teriak Taehyung sambil memeletkan lidahnya kepada Hoseok lalu berlengang pergi kearah teman-temannya untuk berfoto bersama. Sedang Hoseok tengah meringgis menahan sakit karena tulang kering kakinya di tendang Taehyung.

"Dasar anak itu" kesal Hoseok

Sedangkan orang tua Taehyung yang melihat kelakuan keduanya hanya tertawa, melihat anak mereka yang walaupun sudah sarjana masih saja bersikap seperti anak-anak jika berada di dekat Hoseok.

Hoseok yang menyadari di tertawakan oleh kedua ehem... calon mertuanya pun kembali bersikap sook cool dan perlahan mendekati kedua orang tua Taehyung itu. Walau sesekali masih meringgis karena kakinya.

" kau tidak apa-apa Hoseok?" tanya eomma Taehyung

" Aku kesakitan eommonim, anakmu sangat kasar" ucap Hoseok berlagak merajuk

"Benar, makanya aku bilang tidak usah menikah dengannya" timpal appa Taehyung.

Hoseok yang mendengarnya langsung panik,jangan-jangan nanti dia tidak direstui lagi menikahi Taehyung.

"Tidak.. aku akan tetap menikahinya, dan aku datang hari ini untuk meminta restu kepada eomma dan appa untuk melamarnya malam nanti. Tidak ada penolakan lagi, karena sesuai janji appa aku boleh melamarnya jika sudah lulus sarjana. Aku bahkan sudah memilih cincinya" ucap Hoseok menuntut kepada Appa Taehyung. Serambi memperlihatkan cincin yang akan dia gunakan untuk melamar Taehyung.

"cincin yang indah" puji eomma Taehyung, lalu menatap kerah suaminya sambil tersenyum.

Appa Taehyung pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum mendengar tuntutan Hoseok pada mereka, karena memang merekalah yang berjanji bahwa Hoseok hanya boleh melamar Taehyung saat taehyung sudah menjadi seorang sarjana.

" ya..ya... terserah kau saja" ucap appa Taehyung pasrah. Sedang Hoseok hanya tersenyum menang.

Skip

Malamya sesuai yang direncanakan, Hoseok menyuruh Taehyung datang ke dermaga tua tempat favorit Hoseok bersama Taehyung. karena menurutnya di dermaga inilah banyak tersimpan kenangan indah dirinya sendiri bahkan kenangan bersama Taehyung nya tercinta.

Malam itu Hoseok telah berdandan sangat rapi dan harum, tak lupa ia menyiapkan sebuket bungga mawar putih kesukaan Taehyung, dan juga beberapa peralatan untuk kejutannya nanti. Hoseok mengendarai mobilnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksi wajah Taehyung nanti. Namun takdir Tuhan berkata lain, saat Hoseok sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya sebuah mobil truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tak terkendali melaju ke arah mobil yang di kendarai Hoseok. Hoseok sudah mencoba untuk menghindar dan mengklakson truk itu. namun sepertinya pengemudi truk itu terlalu mabuk dan kecelakaan maut itupun tak terelak lagi, mobil yang dikendarai Hoseok menabrak batas jalan dan terjun kejurang dimana dibawahnya tersebar berbagai batuan besar dan air laut yang begitu biru bersih yang kemudian ternoda dengan tumpahan minyak dan besi rongsokan dari bangkai mobil Hoseok.

Sedangkan di dermaga, Taehyung dengan setia menunggu kekasih idiot nya yang tak kunjung datang. Ia telah berdandan dengan begitu tampannya dan terus berharap kekasihnya Jung Hoseok itu akan segera tiba. Hatinya dari tadi terus merasa gelisah entah kenapa, ia mencoba menghubungi Hoseok tapi tidak bisa, dan Taehyung menjadi semakin gelisah dan merasa sakit yang teramat di dada kirinya tanpa sebab. Lama Taehyung menunggu tapi Hoseok tak kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya handpone Taehyung berdering dan layar menunjukkan eomma nya yang memanggil.

"uh.. eomma.. aku kira Jung pabo Hoseok itu yang menelpon" gerutu Taehyung

"ne, eomma? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung

" kau diamana Tae? Ini sudah larut malam nak" tanya eomma Taehyung lirih

"Aku di dermaga eomma, aku sedang menunggu Jung pabo Hoseok, yang tak muncul-mucul. Awas saja kalau dia muncul nanti akan kubunuh dia" gerutu Taehyung menjadi- jadi.

Sedang di sebarang sana eomma Taehyung sedang menahan tangisannya.

" sudahlah Tae. Tak usah menunggunya lagi, Hoseok sudah ada dirumah sekarang. Ia bilang hanya ingin mengerjaimu sebagai ucapan selamat atas gelar sarjana mu nak, jadi cepatlah pulan ne. Ucap eomma Taehyung yang susah payah menahan isakannya, namun bagi Taehyung yang sedang emosi mendengar ia dikerjai kekasih bodohnya itu dak dapat menangkap kejangalan dari suara eommanya.

"MWO! Baiklah aku akan segera pulang eomma, tahan dia aku akan segera membunuhnya jika aku sampai nanti." Marah Taehyung memuncak.

" Ne, hati-hatilah di jalan Tae." Dan sambungan telpon pun berakhir

Skip

Taehyung akhirnya sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat dan langsung mendobrak pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak.

"YAK JUNG PABO HOSEOK!" teriak Taehyung heboh, namun langsung terhenti ketika ia hanya melihat appanya yang menyambutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Taehyung tertegun, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres yang telah terjadi.

"Taehyung... kau harus tabah ya nak. Hoseok dia... Hoseok dia.." Suara parau sang appa yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan tiba-tiba kini memeluk Taehyung dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Apa? Ap-pa yang terjadi appa? Dimana Hoseok hyung,eomma, dan Seokjin hyung ? apa kalian sekongkol ingin megerjai ku lagi?" tanya Taehyung dengan harap-harap cemas.

" Hoseok dia..."

Skip

Taehyung berlari dengan serabutan, menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk menemui kekasihnya, Hoseok. ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan kesal orang-orang di rumah sakit yang dari tadi di tabraknya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sekarang terbujur kaku di ruang mayat dengan beberapa orang yang menggelilinginya sambil menagis.

Taehyung menyeret kakinya untuk mendekati tubuh dingin yang kaku itu, ia mengguncang-guncah bahu Hoseok bahkan memukul-mukul dada Hoseok serta berteriak kekuat-kuatnya agar Hoseok segera bagun dan tak mengerjainya lagi. Namun nihil Hoseok tetap tak kunjung bangun tangis Taehyung pun pecah. ia memeluk tubuh dingin kaku Hoseok dengan erat, air matanya mengalir begitu derasnya hingga Taehyung tak kuasa menahan diri dan ia pun pingsan.

Sebulan telah berlalu, namun Taehyung tak kunjung mau makan dan terus mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Orang tua dan Seokjin hyungnya pun sangat khawatir hingga mereka meminta tolong kepada orang tua Hoseok untuk membujuknya. Dan untungnya bujukan orang tua Hoseok sedikit berhasil, Taehyung sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya tapi hanya di dalam rumah. Tiga bulan telah berlalu dengan kondisi Taehyung yang masih sama, Tubuh mungilnya semakin kurus dan tatapan matanya yang selalu kosong. Hingga pada bulan kelima setelah kematian Hoseok, Taehyung tiba-tiba menghilang ,orang tua serta hyungnya menemukan Taehyung yang mencoba melompat bunuh diri kelaut di dermaga tempat favoitnya bersama Hoseok. namun berhasil digagalkan oleh Seokjin.

Taehyung mengalami kelainan jiwa akut pada tahun pertama setelah kepergian Hoseok, orang tuanya membawa Taehyung berobat ke psikiater dan setelah bertahun- tahun akhirnya keadan Taehyung mulai membaik, walaupun kadang ia masih suka berhalusinasi bahwa ia melihat Hoseok di dermaga tua kenangannya. Dan kini tahun ketiga setelah kepergian Hoseok, keadaan Taehyung semakin membaik dengan hadirnya sosok Jeon Jungkook yang mulai membawa kembali senyuman ke dalam kehidupan Taehyung. Walaupun jauh didalam lubuk hati seorang Kim Taehyung ia masih sangat-sangat merindukan dan mencintai sosok sunshinenya Jung Hoseok selamanya.


End file.
